


Won't You Notice Me?

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Implied AoKuro, Kise-centric, M/M, Onesided KiAo, Unrequited Love, i think, implied AoKaga, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long does it take a person from noticing someone's feelings for them? How hard must one try to be able to get that person to take these feeling into consideration? Should I try harder? Should I wait longer? Will he even notice me with all these distraction getting in my way? I don't know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Notice Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Oh whoops... haha idk this is too cliche? Or something... I feel like the summary sounded bad tho lol sorry ;_;

I was completely bored out of my mind when fate suddenly brought you to me. I guess I can't exactly call it love at first sight, not to you as a person at least, rather if I am to be honest, I'd say I fell in love with your sport - your basketball.

I joined your club and I was lucky to be to put to first string because of my ability. I half expected that you'd be the one mentoring me since you unconsciously introduced the sport to me, goes to say that I was a tad bit disappointed when they assigned me to a guy with no presence whatsoever.

Nevertheless I did my best to make you notice me and immediately made a name for myself. But you were too busy being cozy with your "shadow" to actually notice the "copy-cat", weren't you?

And then all of us, sans Kurokocchi, became too good at our respective abilities that we suddenly got distant from each other and all we cared about was winning. At least that's what I think. I also noticed how you and Kurokocchi gradually grew apart. I thought to myself "Yes, an opening! I can finally make you notice me!" Alas. You were too caught up being depressed and not finding any fun in your favorite sport anymore that you can't notice anyone but your pitiful self.

So we all went off to our own choice of high schools and of course we all joined our schools' basketball team. I immediately sought out Kurokocchi's choice of school to check if you somehow made up and got together again. I was relieved to know that the two of you didn't have any contact at all since he quit the club back in middle school.

I kept pestering him to transfer to my school and join our basketball club so I could keep an eye out if you ever decide to get back together with him. I think he caught on to what I was trying to do because he talked to me in private one time. Haha why is it that Kurokocchi noticed and you didn't? How dense are you?

Hey Aominecchi, surely you're not falling for that redhead? He wasn't able to defeat you, not even with Kurokocchi's help. Even if he did enter The Zone, he's still not strong enough. I bet I'm the only one who could go against you and give you a challenge. I guess we'll see about that during our game, right?

Nee Aominecchi, I really love basketball, especially your basketball, haven't you noticed how hard I've been chasing after it? After you? I don't wanna disappoint my teammates, my captain. I don't wanna disappoint you. So now I will stop chasing and lagging behind. I will face you head on and properly do this. If I do, surely you'd notice me then, right?

Aominecchi, I can't feel my legs. Fuck I need to stand or I'll look even more pathetic in your eyes. Say, Aominecchi, I did good, didn't I? Have you seen how I played? Have you noticed me even just a bit now? Hey, hey, Aominecchi, do I finally have a chance now?

Nee Aominecchi, you just lost to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, you know? Why do you look so happy? Why is it that even though you're crying it looks and feels like your bleak world suddenly got filled with color? Hey Aominecchi, please don't tell me you really have fallen for Kagamicchi now. I was first in line, hey, I've reserved that spot in your heart for years Aominecchi! Why are you just giving it out freely like that? Don't my feelings matter one tiny bit? Are you really so dense that you can't notice it?

No. You can't be. If you were, you wouldn't have noticed Kagamicchi either, am I right? So maybe you're only dense when it comes to me huh? Am I so unimpressive in your eyes? Do I not amount to much, to anything at all, in your books? Why must I go through this, Aominecchi? Why have I fallen for you? How long am I going to have to wait again for you to notice me? To fall for me? Do I have to wait forever? Do I just give up? I don't think I can though. Give up, I mean.

So hey, Aominecchi, won't you notice me?


End file.
